Raiders (Magic Machine)
Zibal manned the Magic Machine several times during the Fourth Satisfy National Competition. Information ‘Raiders’ is an ancient relic, the Magic Machine, named after the Gourmet Dragon Raiders. The maintained artifact is the 4th magic machine of Edan's Magic Machines Unit and owned by Zibal. Instead of a living thing, it is an inanimate vehicle that could fly in the sky. When the owner summons the ride, a crack appears in the sky and the giant descends with a seething aura like an angel descending from the heavenly clouds. The Raiders, which is over five meters tall, has a pure white coating which is the reminiscent of a white dragon's scales and golden horns on both sides emitting light. The vehicle servs as a barrier to protect the rider and greatly reduced the damage done by other war weapons. The shortly controllable Raiders swings a pillar-like spear that can penetrate a body and the ground at the same time, but always has to be retrieved first. Chapters 735, 920, 948, 957, 1043, 1053-1054, 1080 and 1105 Description Machine: Raiders Rating: Artifact Durability: 12,540/15,888 Attack Power: 13,888 Defense: 9,888 * The skills of the passenger who is of a class other than a ‘rider’ class don’t work with Raiders. ★ Knowledge that transcends the concept of eras has changed the imprint. The passenger’s intelligence level is linked to Raiders. * Raiders consumes 988 mana per second. A rider class passenger will have 588 mana consumed per second. Raiders will stop and be forcibly recalled the moment the passenger’s mana is exhausted. ★ Knowledge that transcends the concept of eras has changed the imprint. The passenger will have 2,964 mana consumed per second, and Raiders’ output will be three times higher than before. * The passenger’s consciousness and mana are focused on maneuvering Raiders. As a result, the passenger can’t use their own abilities such as magic or skills. ★ Knowledge that transcends the concept of eras has changed the imprint. The restriction on the use of unique abilities such as magic and skills has been lifted. However, there is a high risk of the connection with Raiders being interrupted when using a resource-intensive ability. * The occupant can’t be harmed until Raiders’ durability reaches zero. Raiders will stop and be forcibly recalled the moment the passenger’s mana is exhausted. * Weapon number one ‘Spear Calling Out for Destruction’ has a hard to quantify weight. After attacking, there is a 95% chance to cause a fracture or stiffen the target. Additionally, there is a 100% chance of greatly reducing the item durability of the target. * Weapon number two is only available to riders who have acquired the highest grade riding skill. * The information on weapon number three is only available to passengers who can fully synchronize with Raiders. * Raiders is resistant to abnormal status conditions (apart from physical conditions). * There is a 40% reduction in damage from magic and siege weapons. * 150% additional damage to buildings such as walls. * 80% additional damage to all races apart from gods and dragons. The Saharan Empire has excavated four magic machines. There is very little information about the ancient artifacts that are hard to find in history and mythology. Boarding Conditions: Level 300 or over. Weight: Measurement isn’t possible. Notes * At the time of the displayed description there were 4 magic machines, but later up to 6 were excavated. Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Magic Machines Category:Needs more details